moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Isle of Quel'Danas
The Isle of Quel'Danas (Also referred to as the Sunwell Isle or simply Que'Danas) is the location of the Sunwell Plateau, the location of the mystical font of energy that has fueled the High Elven race for millennia. History Seven thousand years ago, when Quel'Thalas was founded, Dath'Remar Sunstrider, ruler of the new elven kingdom, created a mystic fountain at a convergence of ley lines on this island off the northern coast of Eversong Woods, utilizing a vial of water stolen from the Well of Eternity sometime before the Great Sundering. As a result, the island - which became known as Quel'Danas - is also known as the Sunwell Isle. The Sunwell's power allowed the elves to build their cities and shape their land, as well as defend their city; during the Second War, the elven Magisters used its power to erect a shield around Silvermoon City to hold off the Old Horde's invasion. Third War Separated from the mainland by a channel of the North Sea, this island nonetheless came under attack during the Third War, when the corrupted Prince Arthas Menethil led the Scourge in its slaughtering rampage through Quel'Thalas. Using the power of Frostmourne, Arthas had created a bridge of ice linking Quel'Danas to the mainland, allowing him and his forces to reach the Sunwell Isle and carry out their dark mission to resurrect Kel'Thuzad. The Dead Scar, the path of Blight that splits Quel'Thalas in two — marking the route that Arthas' legions took to the Sunwell — abruptly ends about halfway across the island, near the entrance to the Sunwell Plateau. The Sunwell was befouled with the resurrection of Kel'Thuzad, and the island left to rot as the Scourge continued its relentless march through northern Lordaeron. During his invasion of Quel'Danas, Arthas slew the High Elven King Anasterian Sunstrider; battled the Grand Magister, Belo'vir Salonar; and between his minions and the treacherous Dar'Khan Drathir, the entire Convocation of Silvermoon was slaughtered. In the aftermath of the battle, Kael'thas Sunstrider and a raid of volunteers attacked the isle, fighting off both the Scourge and the Amani in order to destroy the tainted Sunwell. After the merciless campaign of Arthas, the essence of the Sunwell endured kept hidden by those who sought to protect it. Burning Crusade Kael'thas Sunstrider, former leader of the Blood Elves, eventually revealed himself as the Legion's formidable new ally. Despite furious opposition from his own people, Kael'thas persisted in his efforts, believing that he would obtain infinite power. Nearly six years after its destruction, the Sunwell has been reactivated by the power-mad Kael'thas and his demonic allies and is being used as a mystic portal to summon his master, the Eredar overlord Kil'jaeden. At the end of the Dead Scar, near the still-shattered structures at its edge, Eredar |warlocks and wrathguards stand vigilant, and even some remnants of the Scourge's forces remain. The Sin'dorei forces still loyal to Kael'thas make their final stand on the Isle in defense of their prince, as the time of reckoning for all of the Sin'dorei draws near. The prince has also brought his Naga allies with him, along with ethereal mercenaries and other creatures willing to fight for him. When Kael's forces seized the Isle, the Spell Breakers, whose headquarters was located on Quel'Danas, were overwhelmed. However, some survived the attack. In response to the threat presented by Prince Kael'thas' operations on the Sunwell Isle, the Sha'tar — masters of Shattrath City — rallied the Draenei priests of the Aldor and the blood elf magisters of the Scryers into a unified army, and dispatched them to Azeroth to end Kael'thas' nefarious scheme. This army, known as the Shattered Sun Offensive, has claimed the outpost of Sun's Reach and begins to retake the island from Kael'thas' legions. The Shattered Sun gradually reclaimed much of the Isle and branched out to tackle more of its threats, and with the help of adventurers, succeeded in defeating Kael'thas within Magisters' Terrace and storming the Sunwell Plateau. Ultimately, Kael'thas was slain and Kil'jaeden was defeated and banished back through his would-be portal. This was a huge victory for the Sin'dorei and Draenei soldiers, and all who opposed the Legion's Burning Crusade. The Sunwell was restored in the battle's aftermath by Prophet Velen, now not only a fount of arcane power but holy Light as well. After some of its darkest days, and with some unlikely aid, the Sunwell's rebirth and the victories on Quel'Danas have inspired all of Quel'Thalas to forge a brighter future. Wrath of the Lich King During the Quel'Delar quest chain, we are given a brief insight into the current status of the Isle. Silvermoon Builders can be seen repairing various locations on the island, and Halduron Brightwing is seen inspecting the Blood Elven guards protecting the renewed Sunwell. Quel'Danas seems to have been completely reclaimed, and all hostile mobs including the demons, Naga, Scourge and Dawnblade Blood Elves have been phased out. Blood elf and Draenei remnants of the Shattered Sun can still be found on the Isle, watching over the builders. With Quel'Delar in tow, heroes are tasked with gaining entry to the Sunwell and submerging the ancient blade within its holy power. Access to the Sunwell itself is policed by the Ranger-General of Silvermoon, Halduron Brightwing, and only those with his personal permission are allowed entry. Legion During the Burning Legion's third invasion of Azeroth, the Isle was attacked by felhounds led by Maag the Ravenous. The demons were killed by the priest champions of the Conclave who traveled here in order to get the pure Light from the Sunwell. Visit To the Sunwell The Sunwell is visited by Lor'themar Theron, Grand Magister Rommath, First Arcanist Thalyssra, Arcanist Valtrois, Silgryn, and Alleria Windrunner. The visit was intended as a gesture of goodwill for the Nightborne leaders and a courtesy for Alleria; while the latter was estranged from Silvermoon's political climate, Lor'themar would not deny a daughter of Quel'Thalas' request to see their people's most sacred site. Alleria's presence attracts a group of void creatures, who spill into the plateau at Nether-Prince Durzaan's command and begin spreading their corruption. The heroes, along with the Sunwell's magi, wardens, and Spell Breakers, sortied to battle the void beasts and prevent the Sunwell's corruption. A powerful void horror, Aruun the Darkener, then emerged in an attempt to contaminate the well directly, but was stopped and killed. Finally, a rift portal was opened directly above the Sunwell's waters, but Rommath, Thalyssra, and Alleria combined their magics to close it before catastrophe struck. In the aftermath of the battle, Alleria was exiled by Lor'themar, on the grounds that her very presence poses a threat to Quel'Thalas and the Sunwell. The battle's outcome also endeared the regent to Thalyssra, who pledged her kingdom to the Horde. Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Islands Category:Quel'Danas Locations